


let there be light, let me be alright

by annaaperson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, Fluff, M/M, broships - Freeform, infirmary, no beta we die like men, overuse of word 'bro', protective big brother lee, supposed to be crack turned meaningful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaaperson/pseuds/annaaperson
Summary: His words stopped short as he, along with the rest of the cabin, stared in wonder-filled horror at Will.Specifically Will Solace. More specifically, his hands. His hands that were glowing a soft golden light into the night’s bleeding darkness.(aka, 5 times Will freaked people out by cracking his joints and lighting up like a glow stick and the one time he doesn't)
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue & Will Solace, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Lee Fletcher & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 54
Kudos: 359





	1. Lee Fletcher (and the rest of the Apollo cabin)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh this beginning chapter was supposed to be pure crack but somehow it turned into,,, not that. Hope you enjoy! I'm on no set posting schedule but I have a lot of ideas so the next chapter should be fairly soon. Kudos and comments always appreciated and always help motivate me! Enjoy reading!

If there was something Lee hated more than monsters, it was definitely the sound of knuckles or other joints cracking. Every time he heard that telltale sound he couldn’t help thinking about bones on bones, grinding against each other inside of skin and just- _ugh_. He may have been a helper in the infirmary but it definitely was not by choice.

Of course, when his siblings learned about this certain aggravation of his at that evening’s campfire, they made sure to do it as much as possible. 

“Would you all stop it!” Lee huffed as he led the group back to the Apollo cabin. He couldn’t help but cringe away from the sounds, reminiscing about his noise cancelling headphones that were back in the cabin. Those babies were worth every single cent.

He was blessed with a few precious seconds of silence besides the gravel moving under their feet. Before those telltale sounds of someone's knuckles cracking behind him.

Lee swung around, venom dripping from his words. “I swear to gods, whoever just did that, I _will_ mur-” His words stopped short as he, along with the rest of the cabin, stared in wonder-filled horror at Will. 

Specifically Will Solace.

More specifically, his hands.

His hands that were glowing a soft golden light into the night’s bleeding darkness.

Lee was only frozen in shock for a few moments before the protective side of his brain took over. “ _What the Hades did you do Solace?_ ” Lee moved forward to grab his hands. He was pretty sure that it was his responsibility as head counselor, even if he _definitely_ didn’t remember Chiron saying anything about children of Apollo literally glowing. Except for when they got claimed or rarely when healing with great power. But definitely nothing like _this_. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Will’s startling blue eyes stared back at Lee’s, close to tears. Lee only bore into them for a second before he looked away and continued searching for any explanation for _why_ his little brother's hands were glowing. “Michael kept telling me to crack my knuckles, so I did, but then they just started glowing!” 

Lee’s pretty sure he heard Michael grumbling at the last comment, but he did what he did best and flat out ignored it. “Michael, you get the rest of our siblings to bed, I'm gonna take Will to the infir-, well, I guess to Chiron,” Before Michael could even get a question or shout his approval Lee continued. “No, you’re _not_ in charge, your only job is to keep everyone together and in the cabin, preferably in bed. I'll be back in a few minutes.” Michael once again mumbled angrily before starting off towards the cabin and herding the rest of their siblings. Lee watched for a few moments as Michael ushered the smaller children lightly, despite his harsh demeanor. Lee smiled. When he went off to college, Michael was gonna be a great head counselor.

Lee sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, before beginning to drag Will over to the big house. So much for a peaceful night. He'd be lucky if Michael managed to _not_ burn down the cabin or start an all out war within it. He still had a ways to go before he was counselor material, especially with his recklessness. 

They managed to walk for a minute or two in peace, when Will’s quiet sobs drew him from his thoughts. He stopped to turn to his younger sibling. “Will? What’s wrong?”

“I…” He seemed afraid to talk, his eyes bouncing around everywhere, his glowing hands clenched together and his bottom lip trembling. 

Lee mentally sighed. Of course Will was terrified. He shouldn't have expected any different from his baby sibling. Will had barely been at camp for a year, and he was still young. He probably thought he was getting in trouble, or going to die or something of the sorts. He kneeled to get down on Will’s level, waiting until Will met his eyes. “You can tell me, Will.” He spoke softly, trying to convey that Will could trust him. 

This was always the hardest part about being a counselor in Lee’s opinion. He could deal with complications with the other cabins. He could deal with herding everyone around, making sure they were where they were supposed to be even if he had to work in the infirmary or was taking a break. But dealing with the younger siblings? Being the one to soften the blow that was coming to camp, leaving mortal families behind even if it was just for the summer or, in cases such as Will where his scent was stronger, the entire year? It was the worst. The transition was never smooth, even with a child like Will that tried his best to make it easier for everyone else. And it was Lee’s job to smooth that crease. And it was never easy. It was times like this where Lee saw his role as more of a father than an older brother. And _definitely_ more of a father than their actual, godly father. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Will's small and scared voice brought him back to the present. Lee flashed his trademarked Apollo comfort smile, relieved that it seemed to calm Will a bit more.

“Other than listen to Michael? No, Will you didn’t do anything wrong.” While Will originally tensed at the joke, he seemed to be loosening up, which Lee took as a good sign. He really wanted to make it to Chiron without the glow fading and hopefully have the added bonus of not listening to any more cracking knuckles. “Looks like Dad just slipped you some extra power without us noticing. It’s nothing bad, I’m sure Chiron will have some more answers. Why don't we go see, huh?”

Lee moved to stand up and start moving but was stopped by Will’s hand on his. Will’s eyes looked into his, much too comprehending for a 7 year old. Much too understanding and mature than they should be. “Thank you Lee.” In just three words Will conveyed so much more. The kid had a big heart, Lee just hoped it wouldn’t be his downfall. And even as Lee’s heart broke with those words spoken much too seriously, he felt his lips stretching into a bittersweet smile as he looked back at Will. 

“Isn’t that what brothers are for? Now c'mon, I don't exactly trust the cabin to not be in shambles if we leave Michael alone with the rest of them for too much longer.” Will giggled at that and they started back towards Chiron, grins splitting both of their faces as Will’s hands glowed softly through the night.


	2. Clarisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the Hades Solace?! Why is your wrist radioactive?” 
> 
> If Will was in pain, he clearly didn’t show it as he laid laughing on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the opportunity to write this all day and instead I wrote it at night instead of sleeping so. But hopefully this makes sense. Enjoy reading!

To be fair, if Clarisse was at arts and crafts with the rest of the Ares cabin like she was supposed to be, then maybe the next set of events wouldn’t have happened. But Clarisse? Doing arts and crafts? _Willingly_? No way. So onward the story went.

Clarisse was up extra early at the arena, slashing her sword again and again through the straw dummy in front of her. No one came between her and her training, so if she was already at the arena by the time arts and crafts started, no one would dare try and bring her in. 

She smiled viciously as the straw finally gave way and fell scattered to the arena floor. Perfect.

Just as she was about to move along to destroy the next innocent straw abomination, the horn sounded signalling campers to go to their assigned activity and the Apollo cabin clambered into the arena. 

Now, it wasn’t as if the Ares and Apollo cabin had a feud per say. But ever since Michael took over as head counselor, things were definitely more… _strained_ between the two cabins. Michael had none of the easy-going charm Lee had. So it was no surprise that they had bumped heads more than a few times. Not to mention the Ares cabin was notorious for being bad patients. All in all, these circumstances have led to the Apollo and Ares cabins never being signed up for the arena at the same time for fear of an all out war breaking out. 

So it was of no surprise to her when Michael immediately scowled when he spotted her. 

“Clarisse, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be making like paper angels right now?” Even though he was short, especially for a son of Apollo, he more than made up for it in his attitude.

She scoffed. “I think that’s more of your cabin’s expertise. I don't even know why you guys bother showing up here.” She gestured her arms widely, her sword glinting in the sunlight. “Shouldn’t you guys be practicing how to stay out of harm's way and attack from hundreds of yards away from the battle, like _cowards_?” Michael’s eyes narrowed at the comment, but before he could retort he was called away by one of his siblings.

“This isn’t over.” He glared, even as he went over to help the youngest, an eight year old, pick up one of the many weapons within reach.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Clarisse sneered, moving to go back to the straw dummies when she was stopped. 

“Hey, wanna spar?” Now, it was no surprise to anyone that she tolerated Will a bit more than most others. He had been a major part of Chris’s recovery and she knew she could trust him.

It was also no secret that Will was _not_ good with a sword, or any kind of weapon for that matter. He might be able to hold his own, but he definitely was on the lower side of the bell curve. 

So why he wanted to spar with her of all people was a complete mystery. _But_ , Clarisse was willing to bet it had something to do with how his eyes kept glancing between her and Michael, calculating almost. 

And while she would’ve loved to force Will to admit this, or even better, decline and spar with Michael instead, there was a very small part of her, the part that Chris had the best access to, that was begging her to be nice. And while she could contribute some of it to Will’s involvement with Chris, she knew deep down some of it was because of Lee too. They had lost _so many_ of the old counselors. The counselors she knew. The counselors that she would bicker with at every meeting. And she could see how desperately Will wanted peace. And even if it was against her father's very nature, she could see some of the appeal. 

“Sure, Solace. Let’s see how long you can last against me.” Will grinned, brightly as ever and they both moved into the more open part of the arena, a part meant for demigod on demigod fighting. 

“Quick rundown on rules?” Will already looked out of place standing opposite of Clarisse, the sword in his right hand already seeming to make him off balance. If she didn’t know better, she’d think it was an act to appear weaker. 

Maybe she should consider teaching him privately, see if switching hands or a smaller weapon would work. Eh. It probably wouldn’t help that much. His head was much more in the healing game than the killing one. As long as he felt opposed to training or killing, he would never truly learn that much.

“First one to disarm the other wins. Try not to draw blood or make a severe injury. No foul play, we’re only using swords, no extra powers. Sound good?”

“Wow, no fight for bragging rights? You’re a changed person Clarisse.” Clarisse scoffed as Will grinned, both of them very aware of who would come out victorious. 

“You’re on Solace. Match begins in 3...2...1!” As soon as the last word left her mouth, Clarisse was on the attack, determined to make the first move, albeit a little slower and with less force than normal. This could count as a cool-down session for her, a little break before more intensive training. 

Even with her slower attack, Will fumbled to meet her and block. His form was already stumbling as sword met sword and the clang echoed around them. Will’s face quickly turned to one of intense focus as he struggled to meet the demand of force that Clarisse was throwing at him.

They continued this little song and dance for the next few minutes, Clarisse almost always attacking while Will fumbled his way into blocking just in the nick of time. The few times he tried to attack were clumsy, though not completely hopeless. Clarisse had to fight her instincts to make sure she didn't immediately overpower him.

Eventually, as she was bound to do, she grew tired of this little game and decided to finally wrap it up and win. As soon as Will moved to block her attack once more, she quickly moved her sword and started charging towards him with intents to catch him off guard and quickly disarm him. 

However, it seemed her plan worked a little too well. Will almost immediately lost his balance and fell to the arena floor. And if the loud snap that echoed around them wasn’t enough of a clue, as Clarisse looked down she was greeted with the sight of Will’s wrist at an awkward angle, most likely caused by the sword preventing him from catching himself properly, and-

“ _What the Hades Solace?! Why is your wrist radioactive???_ ” 

If Will was in pain, he clearly didn’t show it as he laid laughing on the ground as two of his siblings ran over to help him up and fix his wrist. His laughing was only interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as one of his siblings (Kayla maybe? Or was that Amber?) presumably set it back in place before he was back to suffocating from amusement. 

Clarisse just huffed and scowled, glaring at any of those who dared to look at her while she was acting soft. Why the fuck weren’t more people concerned about his wrist glowing like a motherfucking _lamp_? She turned her glare back to Will, who, unsurprisingly, was still laughing. 

Did Apollo kids have fucking painkiller in their bloodstream? Or laughing gas? This dude who never trained or climbed the rock wall or did anything remotely dangerous broke his wrist and he just _laughs_?

“You..should’ve seen… y-your face!” He managed to gasp out between breaths. His laughs seemed to be slowly stopping, though he still slipped into giggles while trying desperately to stop laughing, probably to prevent himself from suffocating.

“You wanna explain what the fuck that was about?” Will looked as if he was about to slip into another round of giggles before he apparently grew some self control and managed to stop himself. Clarisse just huffed, still staring daggers as she crossed her arms.

“It’s really nothing. Just an Apollo kid thing.” Clarisse raised her eyebrows. _Really_? She could remember several Apollo kids with broken bones and _none_ of them had started acting like a flashlight. 

“Okay, well maybe just a me thing. But it did come from Apollo.” Clarisse just raised her eyebrows. “Honestly, I don’t know why it happens. It also happens when I crack my joints. It does nothing other than glow though so.” He just shrugged. “Just a useless cool power I guess.”

Mentally, Clarisse was banging her head against a wall and begging for 20 monsters to break through the camp border just so that she would have _something_ to take her anger out on. 

Of course only Will _fucking_ Solace could be so fucking humble and doubtful of himself and _still_ not give her the urge to murder him for it. She was so tempted to just try and knock some sense into him. She would like to say that his broken wrist stopped her, but her traitorous conscious told her it was something else. She settled for a vague threat instead. 

“If you or your siblings even _think_ about telling anyone how I reacted Solace, I swear to gods…” She trailed off, her voice purposely made loud enough for most of the arena to hear and her brandished sword on full display. 

She angrily stalked off to go destroy another stack of hay, ignoring how Will only smiled brightly, his eyes showing that he didn’t believe that threat for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried my best to write from Clarisse's point of view, but definitely lemme know if you think she was super OOC or something. Kudos and comments very appreciated! Next chapter will most likely be Nico's POV!


	3. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was about to go on another rant about how that was bad for his fingers, and Will should know because he was a doctor, when his jaw made its way to the floor as he stared at Will’s hands. 
> 
> Will's _glowing_ hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this is out a little later than I wanted, got caught up in another WIP that will hopefully make an appearance soon. Overall, enjoy this fluff, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! :)

Honestly, Nico’s boyfriend was the biggest hypocrite to ever hypocrite. Will was constantly getting on him for over using his powers or not having a regular eating or sleeping schedule and then completely ignored how he would burn himself up healing, forget to eat while in the infirmary and barely ever got more than 5 hours of sleep at a time. 

Now Nico really wasn’t in any position to criticize his boyfriend’s actions because everything he said was true, plus he was in no way trained in medicine, but it did not change the fact that Will was a big hypocrite. 

Which of course led them to Nico once again being forced to stay in the infirmary for rest.

“Will, honestly this isn’t even that necessary.” Nico glared at Will from his hospital bed that the other insisted he stay in. Honestly, Nico wasn’t even that tired. Sure, he might’ve pushed himself a little too far while running errands for Hades but what was he supposed to do? Say ‘no’ to the god of the dead that also happened to be his father? Yeah, he’s _so_ sure that conversation would end well. 

“HoNeStLy tHis Isn'T EVeN tHaT NeCEssArY, meh meh meh.” Will mocked, rolling his eyes while fiddling with whatever medical machinery was in the room. Nico would probably be able to label it if he wasn’t so busy trying to convince his boyfriend to let him go with a glare. Honestly, he should probably know better by now. That glare hasn’t worked on Will since the beginning. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe it’s necessary for _my_ sanity? That maybe poor old Will just wanted to make sure his stupid _heroic_ boyfriend didn’t melt into the shadows, away from him _forever_?” Will pouted, pulling out his extra sad puppy eyes, his bottom lip trembling to top off the heartbreaking picture. 

Nico flipped him off. 

Will lasted for about 10 more seconds before his act broke and he burst out laughing. Nico rolled his eyes, ignoring the fond smile that he knew graced his face. “Oh, is that how you convinced Kayla and Austin that I needed to be under supervision all throughout the night and that only you were qualified to do it?”

“As if.” Will scoffed, looking genuinely offended. Stupid dramatic Apollo kids. “They apparently were concerned that I was ‘working too much’ and that I ‘needed to chill out for like two minutes’ or something.” Will rolled his eyes and Nico barely suppressed a laugh at the outrageous expression on his face.

“They practically forced me into watching you all night.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “Hey, not that I’m complaining! But technically, as head medic, I should be the one bossing them around.” He frowned, seeming to contemplate his leadership and all Nico wanted to do was hold him in his arms and make him be still, for just a few minutes. 

Austin (Nico just had a hunch that it was Austin, Kayla was too straight-to-the-bullshit for the word choice) was definitely right about him needing to chill out, even if it was just for a few minutes. He was always worrying about something or the other, he needed to just step back and let the world revolve on its own for a minute. 

“Well, _Doctor_ ,” Will rolled his eyes at the tone, but Nico ignored him. “Am I only being forced to rest or are you gonna start shoving pills down my throat?”

Will scoffed. “I wouldn’t shove them down your throat. You are perfectly able to swallow pills on your own and I would rather _not_ treat you like a dog, thank you very much.” Nico glared at him. Will sighed. “No, we’re just monitoring you since you’re not actively fading, Death Breath.”

“Really? Again with the nicknames, can’t you ju-”

“Oh don't even _try_ to tell me you don't enjoy them, Doom and Gloom.”

“Maybe I would enjoy them a little more if you were actually creative for once idi-”

“Well, Gerard Way Wannabe, we don’t all inherit cre-”

“Who even is that? Are you just making up n-”

“You uncultured swine, how da-”

Sadly, (or not so sadly, depending on who you were) their arguing was cut off when suddenly the lights went out, plunging the two of them into darkness. Will let loose a string of curses as he fumbled around the room, trying to reach Nico. Nico, who’s eyes adjusted much faster to the darkness surrounding them, found great amusement as Will tripped around the room. 

“I’m gonna go double check that the power didn’t go out only in this room, and try to look for some flashlights or maybe an explanation. Be back soon.” Will stumbled his way to the door, opening it to the hallway of darkness before leaving and shutting it behind him. And with that Nico was left lying in the darkness.

Despite being the son of the lord of darkness and all that, after events that Nico went through, he wasn’t the biggest fan of it. But he could focus on the dim light that was let into the room from the moon, and the infirmary setting also helped bring him out of his bad thoughts and memories. 

Everything was fine. Will would be back soon with lights and hopefully an easy, non-life threatening explanation and Nico could spend the night with his boyfriend, even if it was in the infirmary. Hell, maybe Nico could convince Will to move him to the Hades Cabin, if for some reason his cabin had lights while the infirmary didn’t. 

Nico heard the sounds of someone stumbling through the hall and tensed before the door opened to reveal Will once more, still cursing from where he probably stubbed a toe on the journey back to Nico, his signature flip flops not protecting him from the damage. 

“Okay, so I got some good news and some bad news.” Will’s seriousness was somewhat ruined by the fact that his eyes had apparently still not adjusted to the light and he looked almost drunk trying to cross the room to Nico. 

“That’s not cryptic,” Nico muttered, before speaking louder. “What happened?”

“So, I don't know exactly what happened, but a lot of people were running in between the Hephaestus and Hecate cabins, so it probably had something to do with them. No one yelled for us, so I assume no one is injured and there's really only a couple patients in the main area here so we don't really require power immediately. As far as I could tell the entire camp's power is out, so no luck in going somewhere else.” Nico cursed softly at that. So much for going to the Hades cabin. 

“What about flashlights?” Honestly, knowing Will, he either forgot to search for them or gave them up like the selfless bastard he is. Nico kind of hopes it was the former because he really didn’t feel like spending the entire time he was in the infirmary in the dark.

“Oh, well I was only able to find two and since there are still patients out there, I just gave them to Austin and Kayla.” Nico mentally sighed. His stupid, idiotic, selfless bastard of a boyfriend.

“But,” Will started again, and if the shit-eating grin on Will’s face was any indication, Nico had a feeling that he was gonna do something either stupid or crazy or both. “I do have an alternate solution.”

“Please don't tell me it's making Jason hit the power box with lightning cause I don’t think that would end well.”

Will just shook his head, still smiling and brought his hands up very dramatically before pausing. 

“Are you ready?”

“Will, what the hell, of course I’m ready for whatever bullshit you're about t-”

Nico’s words stopped as Will cracked his fingers. Nico was about to go on another rant about how that was bad for his fingers, and Will should know because he was a doctor, when his jaw made its way to the floor as he stared at Will’s hands. 

Will's _glowing_ hands.

Will’s hands, which were glowing a soft golden light, slowly pulsing in what Nico could only assume was Will’s heartbeat. 

Nico realized all too late that Will’s shit eating grin had only grown at his reaction. Stupid Will. He could’ve just told Nico that his fingers were basically glow sticks, but instead he had to go show him in a dramatic way. 

He wouldn’t be that surprised if Will had organized the power outage or the convenient lack of flashlights just so he could get that reaction out of Nico. (Deep down, he knew that Will wouldn’t do that. He probably just saw the opportunity and took it, he would never pull anything like this that could potentially hurt others. Stupid selfless boyfriends.)

“I hate you.” Nico grumbled, ignoring how Will immediately clambered his way on the mattress and cuddled him with his stupid glowy hands, a lovesick smile worming it’s way on his face. 

“I love you too, my Prince of Darkness.” 

“Solace, I swear to gods, I’m gonna find out if breaking your stupid fingers causes them to glow as well if you don't shut the hell up.”

“Oh, Clarisse already tested that. Turns out breaking my bones _does_ make them glow.”

“ _What?_ ” Will laughed at the expression on Nico’s face and cuddled into him deeper. Nico sighed, but wrapped his arms around Will as well. He could be an asshole, but Nico loved his stupid glowy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Thinking about doing one of the seven next, but not exactly sure who yet. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


	4. Percy and Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was, until they turned around and Will was glowing. 
> 
> They handled it perfectly fine. 
> 
> “Are you _dying_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, that was a longer break then I intended. Motivation is very hard to come by, especially with my brain not really wanting to cooperate. Hope you enjoy reading, and please excuse my overuse of the word bro!

Honestly, as much as Percy loved the break he got in New Rome, not seeing Nico and Jason every day was a bit of a struggle. 

Jason was his _bro_! And their bro competitions weren’t that easy to complete over an IM, even though they tried. Annabeth and Piper had officially banned it when Annabeth walked in on Percy trying to send a wave of water from California to Jason, while Jason tried to send lightning to Percy.

New Rome was very unhappy about the many busted water based structures and at least half of the student body was soaked. Piper was also not very happy with the lightning storm, especially as the Hephaestus cabin was testing some very large metal objects outside. Which resulted with landing most of them in the infirmary, including Leo, from electric shocks. That also had the consequence of making the head medic, Will, unhappy. Will also was Nico’s boyfriend, so him being unhappy made Nico very unhappy. (aka murderous)

All in all, it resulted in a _very strict_ ban on the competitions while they were not in person. 

And how could he not miss Nico? Nico was basically his little brother, and not being there to talk (tease) him about every little thing was _devastating_. Not to mention, he really did want to be there for him. Being children of the big three, they had all suffered way too much than anyone their age was supposed to. Sure, he had Jason sending him updates, and he had heard all about how Will was taking care of him (from Jason of course, Nico would deny that until the day he died) but it wasn’t the same as being there in person. 

Which was why he was so uncontrollably excited for heading back to camp for the summer. 

He entered Camp Half-Blood barely concealing a bounce as he scanned the crowd walking around. As soon as he saw Jason, he immediately dropped all of his stuff, ignoring Annabeth's yells of protest and ran to jump in his arms. 

“ _Bro_!” Jason didn’t show any shock as he instinctively caught Percy bridal style and broke into a humongous smile. He began to swing Percy in his arms as both boys smiled, oblivious to the eyes rolling around them. Most people were used to this song and dance. Percy did visit Camp pretty often and every time they never failed to be dramatic in their reunion. 

“Bro, I cant believe how long it's been!” Percy spoke mournfully, almost tearing up as he looked up at Jason. 

“It literally hasn’t even been a _year_.” A voice that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth mumbled. 

They both ignored it. 

“Bro, we have so much to catch up on. We need to gather out little bro and have _bro time_!” As soon as the words were out of Jason’s mouth, Percy practically vibrated with excitement. 

Nico! All they needed was their little bro and then they could commence with bro time. Percy was already starting to climb Jason to get on his shoulders for a piggy back ride when he heard a disappointed sigh by where he dropped his stuff. 

“Well, you boys have fun. I’m not responsible for anything you get into. Don’t torture Nico. I need to find Piper, _for some fucking common sense_.” The last part was muttered under her breath, though the two boys could clearly hear her. They chose to ignore it as Percy climbed the rest of the way to Jason’s shoulders with a triumphant sound. 

“Onward, Jase! Bro time must commence!” Percy lifted his hand as if he had a sword, ignoring the very real sword he could use that he had on him at all times. 

“To find Nico!” Jason yelled, starting to run and almost falling given the new weight of Percy throwing him off his balance. He quickly recovered and started to speed walk to where Nico most likely was, the infirmary either getting yelled at by his boyfriend or yelling at his boyfriend. 

And if he used the wind a little to help Percy stay balanced, well, bro secrets were never broken. 

They traveled the rest of the way to the infirmary piggy back style until Jason had to let Percy down to get in the door. Percy followed closely behind Jason as they weaved their way through the infirmary where they finally found Nico, who was (predictably) yelling at his boyfriend.

“-don't understand you Solace! I swear to gods, if y-!” Nico was too busy yelling at said boyfriend, who was leaning on a wall looking far too calm for someone faced with Nico’s famous life threatening glare, to notice the addition of Percy and Jason to the room. 

“Nico!” Percy interrupted him and if looks could kill, Percy would be dead 100 times over. “We gotta go! It’s bro time, bro!” If looks could revive, Will certainly would’ve done the job. His look of thankfulness for the distraction quickly turned into a smug grin as Nico turned back to face him. 

“Oh, look at that Neeks. Looks like you’re preoccupied. Well, I won’t take you away from your ‘bro time.’ Don’t mind me, I’ll just be on my way.” Will pushed off the wall and was about to walk back into the main infirmary room when Nico stopped him. 

Sometimes, Percy felt like he was watching a dramatic romantic movie, with how they acted around each other. 

“Oh no you don’t Solace.” Nico’s eyes were hardened as he stopped Will with his arm. Will swayed almost dangerously with the sudden stop and Percy quickly stepped out of range just in case he did fall. Maybe Nico had a point. “You’ve been in the infirmary since dawn and I know for a fact you were up all night comforting one of your siblings. You will be coming with us and taking a nap.” Nico left no room for argument in his tone, and Percy and Jason shared a look. 

He definitely was not one to cross when angry. 

“You’re being dramatic. I went to the cabin at 12 and Selene woke me up at like one or two ish. I got sleep.” 

Percy almost couldn't believe that this was their head medic. Will was _so caring_ for everyone but himself. He still remembered him healing Annabeth, how faint he had seemed after even though he went right back to healing or helping the others that needed it. 

“Not a healthy amount. And don’t even try to tell me you were asleep that whole time Solace.” Will had the decency to look at least a little sheepish. “C’mon, let’s go.” Nico adjusted his grip on Will’s arm and looked at Jason and Percy expectantly. 

“Uh.. right. Percy?” Jason looked at Percy with an edge of desperation. Oh, right. Percy normally decided the bro time spots. He was a little distracted with the soap opera happening in front of him. Next time he came to camp, he would definitely have to bring some popcorn. 

They were still looking at him. Oh, he still needed to say a location. Oops.

“We can go hang out in that one meadow in the woods. It’s not too far from here but it’s pretty private.” Percy looked at Nico for approval and barely held in a sigh at the approval. Not having angry Nico would very much enhance bro time. 

“Well, let’s go bros!” Jason led them out of the infirmary where Percy once again hopped on his back while guiding him where to go. Nico grumbled in annoyment but they ignored him. He was practically shoving Will in the right direction, and glaring at anyone who looked at them weirdly. 

When they reached the meadow, Nico wasted no time in lying Will done, putting his head in his lap and slowly getting him to sleep while playing with his hair. Nico’s glares aimed at the two of them kept them from saying anything, but it didn’t mean they didn’t stare. 

Percy was so happy that Nico landed himself in a loving relationship. No one deserved to be through as much as he had, and he deserved every bit of happiness he could get. 

“Bro, how’s New Rome?” Jason whispered across from him. And then commenced bro time. 

Though it was a bit quieter than a normal bro time due to Nico glaring at them every time they dared to raise their voice, it was still relieving and relaxing. As safe as he felt in New Rome, Camp Half-Blood would always be one home to him, and Nico and Jason would always be considered his brothers. Spending time together, no pressure, was one of the best feelings. 

They talked into dusk, sharing stories and gossip and anything that came to mind. Will shuffling brought them out of their bro time trance as they noticed the quickly falling sun. 

“Well, looks like bro time must come to an end my bros.” Jason got up and stretched, Percy quickly following. They heard Nico getting Will up, and waited while he stretched, not really paying attention. That was, until they turned around and Will was glowing. 

They handled it perfectly fine. 

“Are you _dying_?”

“WHy..glow..why?.. _how_?”

“Are you _poisonous_? What’d you get bit by?”

“Nico why aren't you concerned! Your boyfriend is _dying_! Stop laughing!”

Nico pointedly ignored Percy as he continued to laugh. Will still looked confused and dazed from sleep, but even he looked amused by their reactions. Did the poison make him delirious? 

Will was glowing from multiple places a soft golden glow. Some of it was dimmed by clothing, but no less concerning. 

“Now I see…” Nico fell into laughter before continuing, “Now I see why you find that so amusing.” Nico continued laughing softly while Jason and Percy were still staring at Will in horror, not seeming to have noticed how Percy had jumped into Jason’s arms like a damsel in distress, like they expected him to fall dead at any second. 

“Guys, I’m not dying.” Will finally spoke, looking far too amused for the situation. What was Percy supposed to think? He was glowing! He was still glowing! That was not normal!

“It’s just an Apollo kid thing that’s also an only me thing. It happens.” He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. As far as Percy was concerned, it was a very big deal. 

He quickly jumped out of Jason’s arms, ignoring how he was still looking at Will as if he might be radioactive. 

“Wait, so you’re like your own personal glow stick? Dude, do you know how many people you could _freak out_ with that?”

Nico suddenly looked like he was regretting Percy ever coming into contact with Will, but Percy himself was too concerned with thinking of ways to use Will to get back at Annabeth for postponing the bro competition to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed reading! I swear, every chapter I write just gets longer and longer the more this goes on. Not quite sure who will react next, so if you have an idea be sure to let me know! I was gonna have this up last night but crashed so it's here now! Kudos and comments very appreciated!


	5. Hazel and Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel could hear Will shifting, probably setting down his med pack, quiver, and bow. And then there was a cracking sound. And then-
> 
> “ _What the Hell_.” Frank whispered, in a blatantly horrified tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh oops? Hopefully the longer chapter makes up for the very long break I didn't mean to take. The past few weeks were busier and I kinda got carried away. On the upside I have the next chapter planned out and even a new work in the makes that should both hopefully be coming soon. Enjoy reading!

Hazel was practically bouncing with excitement as she crossed the border into Camp Half-Blood. Frank was just slightly behind her, his long legs making up for her enthusiasm. 

They were finally back at Camp Half-Blood! She’d be able to see how her brother was doing and see all of her friends that remained on the East coast. Even though both camps were friendly towards each other, IM was still weird between Romans and Greeks and being in person was just so much better. 

She practically skipped up the Hades cabin porch before pounding heavily on the door. “Nico!” She called out, practically singing, “Aren’t you going to greet your sister?”

She barely had time to step back, bumping into Frank who didn't budge but uttered a small ‘oof’, as the door swung open and suddenly Nico was hugging her. 

“Hazel! I thought you weren’t getting here til the 16th!” He quickly pulled away, nodding a greeting to Frank as he stepped fully out of the cabin and closed the door behind him. 

Hazel looked at him weirdly, concern overwhelming the joy of seeing him again. Was he okay? “Nico, it _is_ the 16th. Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep? Do you need to eat? Should we take you to the infirmary?” Hazel immediately rolled into protective sister mode, giving her small pastel pink backpack to Frank (who immediately put it on, and under any other circumstance Hazel would’ve taken a moment to appreciate how adorable that sight was) as she hurriedly searched Nico for any sign of injury, ignoring his hands batting hers away.

He looked at her with a mix of confusion and annoyment as he caught her hands. “Stop touching me, I’m fine. And it’s Tuesday, the 16th is tomorrow.”

Hazel and Frank shared a look. Hazel turned her gaze back to her brothers, tugging her hands back until he relented and crossed his own. “No, tomorrow is the 17th. Also known as a Wednesday. Did you somehow sleep through a day or something?” She was tempted to check his temperature but she knew it would only result in getting smacked away again.

“No, I could’ve sworn it was the 15th to-” He stopped suddenly in the middle of the sentence before groaning (somewhat melodramatically Hazel noted, as if he was hanging around with one of the more dramatic cabins) and looking angrily at the floor. “Stupid months with changing amounts of days. That’s why I always thought Solace was early, godsdammit.” 

Hazel gasped dramatically as her hands flew to her ears. While she had learned that cursing wasn’t as big of a deal as it used to be, it was still pretty jarring to hear. She had learned not to get offended by it, accepting the changes that happened to the modern world but she couldn’t always help that her immediate reaction was something negative. So she worked on making an over dramatic gesture, something that would be taken as a joke while hiding her surprise at the same time. It may have seemed mean to practically guilt trip people, but it was better than them getting offended by her look of disgust or surprise. 

She also couldn’t help but notice Nico mentioning a ‘Solace’ and wonder if that was the Will guy Percy had mentioned after returning from his visit to Camp Half-Blood. Percy had mentioned that the guy glowed and was like literal sunshine. And that he was the infamous boyfriend of Nico (who according to Percy, Nico was totally soft for. Of course, she hadn’t gotten any details out of Nico himself because he was nothing if not secretive, even to his sister). She was looking forward to seeing how Nico acted with him, as well as seeing how literal sunshine looked. 

Octavian was a poor representation for an Apollo offspring (or, well, close enough to an Apollo offspring) and no one at New Rome really fit the sunshine description that well either.

She was brought back to the present as Nico sighed dramatically looking above her (probably to Frank who was most likely also covering his ears or glaring at Nico pointedly to make him apologize) before looking back at her several times before sighing defeatedly and issuing an apology. 

Hazel smiled as she removed her hands. Her brother could be so predictable. 

“Well,” Hazel dragged out, smiling at her brother sweetly and ignoring the half-hearted glare he gave her. “Shouldn't we go get something to eat? And I hear some literal sunshine might be joining us as well.”

Nico groaned dramatically as Hazel laughed and Frank cracked a smile. She loved visiting her brother. 

Sadly, (or not so sadly from Nico’s perspective) the literal sunshine was not at breakfast as the three of them ate at the Hades table alone, Jason in New Rome for once to start putting shrines there. (Chiron gave a free pass to most that were visiting from New Rome in small groups. It wasn’t as if many of the gods besides Apollo really had a claim over their roman children at the greek camp, seeing as how they were technically of different names and in some cases personalities.)

“So no sunshine?” Hazel pouted dramatically as she chewed on her po-boy. 

Nico sighed, hanging his head before bringing it back up again. “No, he has the morning shift in the infirmary. He should be getting off around one, though I’ll probably have to drag him out of there if you want to see him before two.” Hazel nodded, before looking around for a clock. It was only about 11:30, so they still had a bit of time. 

She was about to ask if they wanted to go to the stables with her, but when she turned around Frank and Nico were in a heated argument about some mythomagic card potential. 

She shook her head softly. Boys.

~

It was only 2:30, but they were somehow all together in the Hades cabin. Nico and Frank moved on from arguing about a certain card to actually putting both of their theories to the test and were rigorously playing a match of mythomagic. Hazel, on the other hand, was half watching them out of amusement and half reading a book about the cultural differences that happened while she was dead. (That was still a weird thing to think about)

They were all shaken out of their relaxed state by a pounding on the door followed by “Nico! You better not be asleep in there! We have a deal, remember? If you don’t get up before noon for breakfast I get to force you to eat when my shift starts and I really don’t think you'll appreciate being woken up at dawn every day!” 

Hazel could barely contain a giggle at the look on Nico’s face. It was a mixture between severe annoyment and admiration with a bit of embarrassment thrown in. Even Frank looked entirely amused at Nico despite how into their argument they were. 

She was liking Will more by the second. 

“Nico? I'm coming in, and if you summon any zombies on me I'm cursing you to rhyme for a week.” Will walked into the room, already headed towards Nico’s bed when he noticed his audience and blushed, his hand automatically going to the back of his neck. “Neeks! I thought Hazel and Frank weren’t getting here until tomorrow.”

‘Neeks’ Hazel mouthed, ignoring Nico’s very pointed glare. This was getting better by the second. Hazel also couldn’t help but notice how accurate Percy’s description of Will was. He practically looked like Apollo, just with more freckles. And he seemed to make the Hades cabin brighter, as if bringing in light with him. Sunshine was a pretty accurate descriptor. 

“Turns out I had my days mixed up again.” Nico’s eyes must have held some secret reassurance code for Will, because he immediately relaxed and went to lean over on the post closest to Nico. 

“Aw, maybe when you’re 90 you’ll finally learn how to read a calendar, _schnookums_.” Hazel’s eyes grew as she took in the scene in front of her. Nico didn’t allow just anyone to make fun of his chronological age (or even know about it) but Will spoke without hesitation and while Nico looked annoyed, Hazel would bet that it wasn’t real annoyment, more of a playful arguing. 

“Oh, shut up Solace. Maybe you can finally learn how to read a clock when you reach 16.” Nico’s comeback was automatic, as if this happened frequently. 

“Excuse you, I pride myself on my clock reading skills. Not to mention I can read the sun, thank you very much.” Hazel wondered if that was just a perk of Apollo or a trick Will had picked up. Nico didn’t even seem to react to the fact, too focused on replying. 

“Uh huh, that explains why you’re here an hour and a half after your shift ended.” At this point both Hazel and Frank were following the conversation like a tennis match, their gazes bouncing between the two boys. 

“Well, _sorry_ , did you have to deal with the Stoll brothers deciding pranking Clarisse was a good idea?”

“Oh as _if_ you wouldn't have stayed after anyway.”

“Oh, aS iF YoU wO-”

“Seriously, you don't have a better comeback than mocking me?”

“My NaMes NiCo aNd I liKe To mAKe fuN oF My bOyfrIeNd fOr sAvIng InNoCeNt caMpeRs bECauSe I’m tOo buSy BeiNg eMo tO hElP.” Nico flushed at the word boyfriend, but it didn’t stop another insult from rolling off his tongue. 

“The Stoll brothers aren’t innocent by a long shot, I’m not _emo_ , and you’re an idiot Solace.”

“Oh, wow, I was called an _idiot_ , how will I _ever_ come back from this insult.” Hazel almost laughed purely from the infliction Will out on the words. Almost better than the infliction was his face. Will looked as if he was so offended by Nico's words, as if it was the worst thing to ever happen to him. 

“Oh my gods, like you mocking me is a better one?” As annoyed as his tone was, Nico’s eyes showed his joy. 

“This is where my reputation dies, called an _idiot_ by a tiny gay emo italian.” Hazel and Frank looked at each other with wide eyes, as Nico sputtered for the first time since their insult train. Hazel's respect for Will grew tenfold. She was almost certain that if anyone else had dared to say the words in close vicinity to Nico they would already be on their way to the underworld. But Will just leaned against the pole, an over exaggerated pout on his face and a smile in his eyes. 

Nico quickly caught his words back as he attempted to glare at Will. “Solace, wearing black doesn’t make me _emo_ and at least I’m not blinding people with my disaster outfit attempts, nitwit.”

“Oh, called an idiot _and_ a nitwit in one day? You wound me, Di Angelo. You’re going to have to carry me to the infirmary but you’re going to drop me halfway there and leave me to die from your harsh words.”

“Solace, I am going to open a pit to tartarus right underneath you, I swear-”

“As much as Frank and I appreciate you arguing like an old married couple,” Hazel interrupted, earning sputtering from Nico and causing both boys to blush heavily, “Frank and I don’t have much time here and Nico said you had something planned?”

“Oh, right. Sorry Hazel.” Will flashed her one of his grins and she could definitely see describing him as sunshine. “Since Nico misinformed me on your arrival,” Will ignored how Nico sputtered out excuses and complaints, “I made a quick change to the plans. But how would you guys like to go explore a cave?”

Frank looked kinda uncomfortable at the idea, but right as Hazel was about to suggest another plan Will spoke up again. “It’s tall and large enough that none of us are going to have to bend down or be cramped together while still being fairly secluded. And it’s not going to cave in any time soon, and if it does Nico can always shadow travel us out.” 

Wow, he must’ve thought it through well despite barely having time to change plans. Frank looked much more at ease with the new information and Hazel couldn’t help but notice how compassionate Will was. She suspected some of it had to come from dealing with the infirmary but she was willing to bet a large part of it came from Will himself. 

“Sounds good, Will.” Hazel couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice. She was so glad Nico had found a good partner. 

~

True to his word, the cave was big enough to house all of them while also being secluded. She couldn’t help but feel as if they were going in circles on the way there, and right before she was about to ask if Will was sure about where they were going, he presented them with the cave entrance. 

“It’s so enchanting.” Frank breathed.

Hazel couldn't help but agree. She could feel crystals all around them, though there was no light to showcase their beauty. She couldn’t help but voice the thought, mentally adding how pretty Frank would look in the lighting. 

“Oh, I can take care of that.” Will said. Hazel wasn’t sure exactly what she expected Will to do. Maybe pull out some of those battery powered fairy lights? Lead them to a part of the cave where light shone through? Maybe even control sunlight to shine it on the crystals? 

What happened next was decidedly none of those things.

Hazel could hear Will shifting, probably setting down his med pack, quiver, and bow. And then there was a cracking sound. And then-

“ _What the Hell_.” Frank whispered, in a blatantly horrified tone. Hazel can’t find it in her to react, frozen still, though she definitely is with Frank. Because what they just witnessed should not have been possible. 

Will’s back seemed to flicker with a golden light before his entire body started emitting a golden glow, only slightly muted with clothing. 

“Are you cursed?” Hazel finds herself asking. Because this is not normal. She had seen many Roman Apollo kids stretching and this had never happened once. He must have been cursed with _something_. 

But that didn’t explain why he had looked so at ease with it. Had he accepted his fate? Hazel had heard that he was a selfless idiot. Maybe it was severely hurting him, but he just wanted them to experience the cave in full so he gave himself into the pain for light. 

Hazel distantly realized that both Nico and Will were smiling and felt herself relax a tiny bit. Nico wouldn’t let Will hurt himself, she had heard all about they’re lectures towards each other. 

Whatever was happening with Will, it couldn’t have been that serious or harmful.

“It’s not a curse or anything bad,” Will explained. Hazel noted the amusement in his tone and felt as if he had been looking forward to their reaction. She had to commend him, he had definitely planned it out well. “It’s just an Apollo thing that so far only I have been known to do, out of my current cabin members at least.” 

“So, you're okay?” Frank asked. He still looked wary, as if he was regretting to ever come into the cave. 

“Yeah, of course. Plus, golden light on the crystals is _much_ better than the LED fairy lights I tried.”

As Hazel looked around the cave, now basked in a golden glow with crystals of all shape, size and color glittering around her, reflecting off every surface as if it were a magical realm, she couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that! Sorry for the Frank content being light, I just wanted to showcase the underworld siblings. And if Hazel's character seems a little too cinnamon roll, definitely chalk that up to her enjoying her brother's company. i definitely think Hazel uses an innocent charm to get past all of the things she's seen but couldn't find a good way to showcase that in here. Next (and final!) chapter should be Leo focused but some characters might make a reappearance. I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and Kudos super appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter should hopefully be out soon. Planning on having Clarisse's reaction most likely. Kudos and comments are very appreciated! :)


End file.
